Dark Legacy Part 1
by Razor Ramone
Summary: This was written to take place after Operation Overdrive's "Once A Ranger" episode. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. This is part 1 of 5. Please excuse any spelling errors you find. I'm still trying to figure out how to edit.


On the moon, a sexily clad woman walks through the ruins of the former Moon Palace.

A mysterious woman says "Ah, so _this_ is my parents' old base of operation. I guess a maid hasn't been seen around here for a while. My brother, like my parents was an absolute failure. I, however, will avenge my parents, my brother and my grandfather. "Now then," she said as she unfolded a scroll. "Okay, according to these plans written by Finster, I should be able to get things started….."

Back on Earth, Andrew Hartford congratulated the rangers. "You guys were great."

"That was fun." Said Mack

"We put Thrax in his place." said Dax

"With a little help from Adam, Tori, Kira, Bridge and Xander." said Rose

"I'm thinking about taking Tori up on her offer." said Will, as Tyzonn looked at him suspiciously.

"So now what?" asked Ronny

Mack looks at his father and asks hopefully, "Maybe we can have the rest of the day off?"

Spencer intervenes, "They have worked pretty hard, sir."

Andrew hesitantly says "All right, you can all have the rest of the day off."

The Rangers all cheer in celebration.

Meanwhile on the Moon, a woman drops a feather into a huge machine as she says "Goldar" and then a white hair as she says "Finster".

"There. It's completed." She says. "Now with this device, I can bring my parents' old crew back."

Her machine grinds and operates a short second later, a big poof of smoke fills the area. Two familiar figures now stand underneath where the smoke was coming out of.

The mysterious woman speaks, "Welcome back Goldar and Finster. Bow before your new queen, Terra the Terrible. I am the daughter of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. I am running the show now."

"Yes, my Queen." Says Finster

"We are here to do your bidding." Goldar says obediantly.

"Goody" says Terra. "FINSTER!"

"Yes, your evilness?" says Finster.

Terra looked menacingly at Finster and said, "My parents both had putty patrollers. Both had flaws. I want my own Putty Patrol. I want them to be able to create weapons like my mother's used to but as powerful as the putty's used my father.

"It shall be done."

Good. Make me a couple batches…and a monster.

Back on Earth:

Will looked at Mack and said, "You coming, Mack?"

Sitting on the couch, Mack said, "I think I'm just gonna kick back and chill for a while."

"Suit yourself." Said Ronny.

Dax, Rose and Tyzonn said excitedly, "Movie time!"

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared. Everyone looked puzzled. The Sentinel Knight appeared.

"Rangers!" Cried Sentinel Knight.

"What's wrong?" asked Mack.

"I sense a major presence of evil."

Suddenly, the Overdrive tracker started beeping.

"Let's go!" Said Mack.

A minute later, the Rangers stood before Andrew Hartford (with Sentinel Knight by his side) in the command center.

"Rangers, I'm afraid your vacation plans will have to wait." Said Andrew, looking most sorry.

"What is it?" Asked Will. "The next jewel?"

"I'm afraid not."

Andrew directed the Rangers to the screen.

"There's a monster terrorizing the warehouse district. You'd better go stop him."

"Well there goes the early show." Said Dax, jokingly.

"Let's do it!" Cried Mack.

They all put their hands on their morphers and cried, "Kick into overdrive! Overdrive Accelerate!"

Minutes later, the Rangers arrived at the warehouse district.

There before the Rangers, stood a weird monster. He looked like a giant tick with street lights on his back. The street lights were crossed on his back like swords.

"Who are you?" asked Mack.

"I am the Street Mite! And you, Rangers, are history!"

And with that, Street Mite pulled the street lights off his back like swords and fired lasers from them at the Rangers. The lasers created an explosion and the Rangers were thrown to the ground.

As the Rangers, stood up, Mack exclaimed, "You're going down!"

"Hard!" said Tyzonn next.

"You'll have to get past my friends _first_!" said Street Mite.

And with that, a strange bunch of clay looking people appeared.

"Say hello to the T-Putties…and your DOOM!" taunted Street Mite.

"Bring it!" said Rose, challengingly.

With that, the Rangers fought the T-Putties with all their might but had their butts handed to them. The Rangers, now de-morphed, stared up at Street Mite and the T-Putties im shock.

"How?" asked Will.

"What are they?" wondered Ronny.

Street Mite replied, "They are the heralds of the end of you pesky rangers." With that, he laughed an evil laugh.

The Rangers would not give up and made one last stand as they automorphed and called forth their weapons.

"Let's play! DRIVE DETECTOR!!!"

"DRIVE SLAMMER!"

"DRIVE GEYSER!"

"DRIVE VORTEX!"

"DRIVE CLAW!"

"DRIVE LANCE!"

The Rangers started fighting the T-Putties but to no avail.

"Not even a scratch!" said Mack.

"How?" Will asked himself.

Mack was at his breaking point. and shouted "Enough of this! DEFENDER VEST!"

The Rangers then said, "DRILL BLASTER!!"

With a fiery explosion, the T-Putties were destroyed.

The Street Mite was unimpressed. "Come on!" he said.

FIRE!!!

With a display worthy of a fireworks show, Street Mite was destroyed.

Back on the moon, Terra looked furious.

"I really hate the power rangers!" said Terra as she looked through a dusty old telescope.

"ould you like me to take care of them, my mistress?" asked Goldar.

"Not just yet, you overgrown baboon."

With that, she threw her mother's old scepter towards the Earth as she shouted "MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!!!"

Back on earth, Terra's scepter hit the ground, making it open up, and smoke covered Street Mite, which he seemed to inhale.

Suddenly, Street Mite was like fifty feet tall.

"I will now crush you like bugs!" he said as he tried to stomp the rangers. He missed though.

The Rangers rolled to miss Street Mite's giant foot and as they got up they called forth the Drivemax Megazord. The Drive Max Megazord was a towering robotic behemoth used to fight the forces of evil. They used the Drill and Cement formation. With the sword-like drill on the left arm and a cement mixer on the right, the Rangers were ready to take Street Mite out.

"DRIVEMAX DRILL AND CEMENT FORMATION!" shouted the Rangers, as the formation completed.

They used the cement mixer first to hold him still.

"DRIVEMAX DRILL!!!" cried the Rangers as they came full throttle on him.

"No! Wait a second!" cried Street Mite in desperation. But it was already too late. Street Mite was defeated with an explosion as the Rangers posed, triumphantly.

Back on the moon, Terra was growing more and more angry and frustrated.

"GOLDAR! Go and get them!" she commanded.

"Yes, your evilness" he said obediently as he teleported to Earth.

Back on ground, the Rangers were cheering their victory. All of a sudden. Goldar appeared.

"Your end is NOW, Rangers!" he announced, as if it meant something.

"What is that?" asked Mack, upon seeing such an odd-looking golden creature.

Goldar looked at him and said"Your worst night-" "Aah!" He was interrupted by something in yellow that attacked him.

A yellow ranger with a saber-tooth tiger helmet looked at the Rangers and then at the golden baboon as she said, " Long time no see, Goldar."

"T-PUTTIES! Attack!" Shouted Goldar.

With that, more T-Putties arrived on the spot. One T-putty patroller was sliced in two by a pink ranger who said, "By order of the Time Force, you're all now under arrest!"

Another putty was sliced in half by a Green ranger as he shouted "SAMURAI SABER!"

A Wild Force Ranger with a wolf-like helmet appeared and knocked a putty on its behind.

"You've just been served by a Wild Force Power Ranger."

A Red Ranger attacked as he attacked with his Thunder Max saber and said, "I just got Jurassic on ya!"

Finally, some T-putties were swept away in a wave by a blue Ranger with a wand in her hand.

"Who are they?" asked Mack, inquisitively.

"Former Rangers Rangers?" wondered Will.

"Certainly not the former rangers from before. That's for sure." said Dax.

"Impressive." said Ronny.

"Destroy them, you lousy clumps of mud!" yelled Goldar.

"Power Daggers!" cried the Yellow Ranger.

More Putties arrived and started attacking all these former rangers.

Not willing to sit back anymore, Mack spoke.

"Come on guys! We can't let them have all the fun." The team agreed.

The six rangers stood with their morphers in hand and cried, "Kick into overdrive! Overdrive Accelerate!"

Now with twelve rangers on the scene, an epic battle was fought and the putties were destroyed. Goldar screamed in aggravation and attacked the rangers himself with his big sword. The green samurai ranger attacked.

"Let's go! I'll turn you into hot wings!" With that, their two swords collided in a dual of power before Goldar was bested.

"My turn!" said the Dino Thunder Ranger as he whacked Goldar with his Thunder Max saber. The pink Time Force ranger followed suit with her Chrono Saber. Goldar staggered back with his body smoking for a minute before he said, "Ah! I'll be back!" and dissapeared in a flash.

Now the Overdrive Rangers stood and looked at these other rangers like they were some sort of sight to behold. Both sets of rangers de-morphed.

"Who are you guys? asked Mack.

One by one, the rangers annunced themselves.

"Aisha: Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Jen: Pink Time Force Power Ranger!"

"Cam: Green Samurai Ninja Storm Power Ranger!"

"Merrick: Lunar Wolf Wild Force Power Ranger!"

"Connor: Red Dino Thunder Power Ranger!"

"Madison: Blue Mystic Force Power Ranger!"

"Thanks for your help, you guys." said Rose.

"Why are you here?" asked Tyzonn.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared out of nowhere and materialized: It was the Sentinel Knight.

"I believe _I_ can answer that question. It was I that brought them here. I sensed a major disturbance of evil."

"You told us that already." said Will.

"But what I didn't tell you was that at the heir of an evil empire has risen."

Madison spoke. "Her name is Terra. She's the daughter of the Mystic Mother."

Aisha took her turn and said, "Before she was the Mystic Mother, she was Rita Repulsa. Back in Angel Grove, my friends and I fought off monsters sent by her and her husband, Lord Zedd. We foiled their plans for world domination thousands of times."

Then Connor spoke, "Lord Zedd and Rita had two kids: Thrax…"

"Whom you've already met..." said Jen.

"And Terra. When most of their evil empire was destroyed, Terra managed to escape, thanks to one of Rita's henchman: Scorpina. Scorpina whisked her away and raised her in a distant galaxy and taught her how to fight." said Aisha.

"Apparently", said Cam. "she's been monitoring things here. She was quiet until her brother was destroyed."

"Now she appears to be here to get her revenge for the destruction of her family." said Merrick

"Is that all she wants, revenge?" asked Mack.

"It appears that way for now." Aisha "But the rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree. She has to have something much more evil in mind."

"This is true." said Sentinel Knight. "I sense something far more sinister to come. I can't tell what, yet. But I know it's something catastrophic."

Back on the moon, Terra was so angry, she was the spititng image of her mother.

"I _really_ hate the Power Rangers."

"The Power Rangers will be a threat to your plans, my empress." said Rito.

"You have failed me, Goldar, but you_ do _have a point. I can't fall victim to the mistakes of my parents and my brother. I have a plan though. So sinister, so brilliant, it will sound the end of the Power Rangers forever Finster!"

"Yes my queen?" asked Finster, timidly.

"Have you finished those monsters I asked for?"

"Yes, your heinous heiness. And those 3 batches of T-Putties."

"Excellent."

"AND I brought back your uncle Rito."

Suddenly, in walked a skeleton in camouflage. "Hey there, niece-y." said Rito.

Terra grinned and said "Goldar! Rito!"

"Yes?" they said in unison.

"I have a simple job for you two. You are both to travel to Turtle Cove and capture the one known as Brightstar. Brightstar is a unicorn from Briarwood. I have managed to track her to a place called the Animarium there. You are to capture Brightstar and bring her to me. Do you think you two can handle that?"

"It will be like taking candy from a baby." said Goldar, confidently.

"Then you should have no problem, then." said Terra. "GO! And bring me what I want! And Goldar, do not fail me again."


End file.
